


Summer Heat

by AeonianShark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Omegaverse, is there a difference between those two?, who knows not me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonianShark/pseuds/AeonianShark
Summary: Heats were a double-edged sword, any omega would tell you. If you had a partner, it went by much easier because you could take the edge off to ride out the worst of it. But alone? It was a mess, literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> (Gee what a creative title HAH)
> 
> I'd been itching to write for a while and finally I cranked out this thread on Twitter. I've done some editing, so hopefully it's presentable lol. I just liked the idea of an omega and alpha whose horny seasons weren't in sync all the time, still taking care of each other. 
> 
> I also tried to fix tense mistakes (I make them so much) so forgive me if you find some.

Heats were a double-edged sword, any omega would tell you. If you had a partner, it went by much easier because you could take the edge off to ride out the worst of it. But alone? It was a mess, literally and figuratively.

Up until recently, Connor had always dealt with his heats by holing up in his apartment with a tub of lube and a drawer full of toys. It was a miserable time for a few days, and even the best vibrators and butt plugs could only do so much. It was never as relieving as an actual partner, a real knot. So he would eat like a bear prepared for hibernation and burn through all the calories fucking his toys until his body would let him rest.

This was the first time in years that Connor wasn’t single during a heat.

He and Hank Anderson had been living together for a few months now. So when Connor woke up with that familiar ache in his gut, he had to restrain himself from asking Hank to come home from work. He knew it was impractical as well as not possible. Employers usually only made exceptions for married couples, and they were still far out from that kind of commitment. 

He sighed and spent most of the morning trying to ignore his dick being stuck at half-mast. Connor made a decent-sized breakfast for himself— eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice— because he knew within the next few hours, the heat would really start to hit.

And hit it did.

By 11 AM, he was whining in the bedroom, trying to keep from rutting into Hank’s sheets. He doesn’t want to get the toys out too soon. He’d learned from experience that if he  
started them too soon, he would just spend more time on that agonizing precipice where cumming just wasn’t enough to sate him.

So he settles for grinding his groin into his pillow, moaning wantonly. Sweat prickles at his brow and he has his first orgasm on the pillow case.

Connor cringes and takes the case off with shaky hands, tossing it into a corner. He knows it won’t be the last thing to get tossed aside.

He wrings out another orgasm by noon, trying to take it as slowly as his body will let him. He knows Hank isn’t in rut right now, so even when he gets home, Connor is uncertain how much he can help. Some partners Connor’s had just had sex with him a few times and then made sure he stayed fed and hydrated. Nothing like the days of fucking that happened when cycles were in sync.

Connor sighed wistfully as he dragged himself out of bed. He had cum on one of Hank’s already dirty shirts, the scent of an alpha intoxicating to him right now. Hank always seemed to smell like cedarwood and oranges and it only seemed stronger with his heightened sense of smell. He took one last whiff of the soiled shirt before tossing it with the pillow case in the corner. 

As he trudged to the kitchen for food, he couldn’t help but fantasize. His dick was still bobbing between his legs, hard as ever in spite of his orgasms, and it didn’t help that all he could think of was getting to nuzzle and kiss at Hank’s neck, peppering him with kisses and hickeys. Getting a deep whiff of his woody scent, feeling warmth all over his body...

He almost burns his grilled cheese getting lost in thought.

Normally, he would prefer something more filling, but Hank’s pantry is not prepared for an omega in heat. It kind of makes him hope that he at least eats properly when he’s in rut.

He doesn’t dare sit down to eat because at this point, he can feel slick trickling down his leg. He hurries back to the bedroom, snagging a protein bar for the road.

As Connor crawls back in bed, he figures he should at least give Hank a head’s up so he doesn’t come home just to get blasted by pheromones.

He texts Hank:  
jsyk i started my heat today. you should probably go to the grocery  
store before you come home. i love you 😩💙

He doesn’t get a response right away, which was expected. Even when he’s not at work, Hank can be bad about checking his phone. So instead he sets the phone aside, gets out some lube and a vibrator and surrenders to what is going to be an arduous time.  
———  
Time blurs for Connor after a while. He spends so much time whining and squirming with his favorite vibrator that the sheets have become a mess. He’s bunched them up and soaked them with a combination of slick and cum.

Through the horny fog, he hears the front door open. Had it really already been so long?

“Connor?”

“I-In here,” he chokes out, reluctantly turning the vibe down a notch so he can hear better.

He smells Hank before he sees him, the warm scent pulling a needy moan from him. He looks over his shoulder to see Hank staring at him and if his face wasn’t already flushed with exertion, he would have blushed at the hungry glint in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” he says meekly, gesturing to the damp pile in the corner that had a few more shirts, a couple pairs of socks, and a pair of Hank’s underwear.

He bites back a moan as he pulls out the vibrator and turns it off, trying to focus on his lover.

Hank has his eyes closed and Connor can tell from the way his nostrils are flared that he’s taking in the scent of the room. Connor’s become a bit numb to it, the smell of sex and sweat a mere novelty by hour four.

“Fuck, you smell even better than usual,” Hank finally rumbles, stepping towards him. He sits next to Connor on the bed, carefully avoiding any wet spots. He pulls Connor’s face to his own, kissing him with a fervor that surprises Connor. He moans into it, arms wrapping around Hank’s neck as he squirms closer to Hank’s lap.

“I promise I’ll help do laundry,” he murmurs against Hank’s mouth. Hank shushes him and bites his lip.

“Not worried about that.”

Connor exhales softly before kissing Hank again. He wants to say how much he’s missed Hank today, how none of his plugs could quite measure up to him, how badly he had craved Hank’s scent...but words are still hard for him, especially now that he was getting a taste of what he wanted all day.

“I couldn’t get home fast enough,” Hank says, as though he’d known what Connor was thinking. He wraps an arm under Connor’s thigh and pushes him back on the bed, bending his leg against his chest. “Were you thinking of me?” Hank asked, kissing Connor’s neck. “Were you craving your alpha today?”

“Yes!” Connor whined, turning his head to bare his neck. “God, fuck, yes...”

“Yeah?” Hank sucked at his neck, biting a little just to hear Connor’s breathy moans. His voice has gone a bit hoarse from so much crying out through the day. “How much, baby?”

It takes a moment for Connor to get his mouth to work. “I-I jacked off into your shirts b-because they smelled like you,” he stammers. “And your underwear...”

“That was very naughty,” Hank scolds lightly, slapping Connor’s thigh. Connor cries out, hips bucking a little.

“Hah! I’m sorry!”

“Such a needy little slut. Cooped up in here all day with a box of toys.” He sits up and picks up one of the more adventurous plugs, scrutinizing it. “All those orgasms and it just wasn’t good enough, huh?”

Connor looks at Hank blearily, feeling overwhelmed by Hank’s scent as arousal mixes with the orange and cedarwood.

“I needed you,” Connor admits with a whimper. “I-I wanted your knot.”

Hank clicks his tongue, dropping the teasing. He kisses Connor hungrily, rolling his lip between his teeth. “Well let’s see what we can do,” he smiles.

Connor watches Hank undress with open interest, biting his swollen lip when he sees Hank’s sizable bulge. He squirms impatiently, reaching between his legs to lazily stroke himself while Hank discards his clothes in the ever-growing pile in the corner.

“On your back, baby.”

Connor hesitates for a second, looking at Hank shyly. “Is it okay if we do it from behind first?”

Hank cocks his head curiously. “Sure, why?”

Connor wraps his arms around Hank’s neck and pulls him close. “I wanna feel you against my back,” he whispers between kisses. “I want to feel like I’m surrounded by you.”

Hank lets out a low groan, nuzzling against Connor and breathing in deeply. Connor had asked once what he smelled like to Hank and apparently his own musk smelled herbal, like chamomile tea. Combined with potent arousal and sweat, Connor could feel the effect his scent had on Hank against his thigh.

“God, I can’t wait to get in you,” Hank murmurs before sucking a dark spot on the other side of his neck. Connor inhales sharply, shifting his hips.

“Haaaank...”

Hank chuckles and sits up. “Flip over.”

Connor doesn’t hesitate, rolling over. He props himself up on his elbows and arches his back, presenting himself for his love. “Like this?” he asks, feeling a gush of slick trickle along his dangling cock. Hank grins and places his hands on Connor's hips. It takes a concentrated effort not to arch his back further, loving the way Hank's large hands practically enveloped his hips.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Hank coos. He moves one hand to Connor's ass, his thumb pressing against his slick entrance gently. "Jesus, you've really been having fun with those toys, huh? You're so loose."

Connor lets out a high-pitched whine as Hank inserts two fingers in him, burying his face in the sheets to muffle his cries.

"Are you always this sensitive in heat?" Hank asks. Connor nods without lifting his head, thighs quivering slightly. "Do you want me to be careful then?"

Connor does lift his head up to respond to that, leveling Hank with a look. "I want you to fuckin' destroy me."

Hank clicks his tongue, feigning disinterest. "So bossy."

"Hank Anderson, I've been stuck in this bedroom all fucking day with a relentless hard-on and no relief. You're gonna fucking plow me until I can't move," Connor growled.

Hank actually laughs at that but rubs his side reassuringly. "Alright, alright. I guess you can be bossy this one time."

Connor huffs and relaxes again, resting his head on the bed. He moans into the sheets as Hank scissors him, wondering if he'll cum again before he's even gotten inside him.

"Hank p-please!" he whimpers. "Stop teasing..."

Hank eventually pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock with some of Connor's slick. "Patience, Connor," he chides. "I could always just walk out of the room and leave you here."

"I'd kill you," Connor glares over his shoulder.

Hank shrugs but moves so Connor can see his endowment bobbing and shiny with slick. Connor feels like he's on fire and looks away in embarrassment as slick drips from the head of his dick and onto the sheets.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he smirks. "I wouldn't miss out on this for anything."

He takes his member in hand and Connor fists the sheets when he feels the head press against him. Since he's already loosened up from earlier, it's not long before Hank is able to rock into him. Each thrust punches a moan out of Connor, who can feel his forehead sweating again. He's panting against the sheets and he can already feel that wave cresting as Hank picks up the pace.

"F-fuck...!"

"Close already?"

Connor answers with a throaty moan, reaching between his legs to stroke himself. With a choked sound, he comes on the bed after only a few strokes. He's so tired from round after round on his own that his other arm almost gives out beneath him. Hank groans above him, wrapping his arms around Connor's chest and pulling him upright. Connor cries out as Hank sinks even deeper into him, arms flying behind him to scrabble at Hank's shoulders.

"Fuck, hah! I love you," he pants.

Hank squeezes Connor in response, sucking a hickey into Connor's collarbone. When he bites, Connor feels his legs turn to jelly. He can hardly find words, it just feels so good to be filled in a way that his toys could never quite match.

He cums again not long after, and he would feel self-conscious except it seems like Hank is just as lost in the sauce as him at this point. He keeps biting at Connor's collarbone, leaving purple marks in his wake.

By now, Connor's flat-out exhausted. He places his arms behind Hank's neck, simply holding on for the ride at this point. His dick is bouncing with every thrust, drooling onto the sheets as obscene noises fill the room.

Eventually, he feels Hank's pace start to stutter. He's unprepared for the bite Hank gives him this time, actually breaking the skin. But the pain of it just goes straight to his cock again. He's always liked a little pain in the bedroom, though he rarely mentioned it to his partners. Alphas had a reputation for getting too rough and he was worried they would take advantage of him. He trusted Hank, though.

"Fuck," Hank groans, huffing hard out his nose. "You ready for my knot, baby?"

"God, yes," Connor replies breathlessly.

A few more erratic thrusts and Hank moans again, pulling Connor closer to him as he unloads in him. Connor can feel the warmth of it and nearly orgasms again at the thought. He couldn't get pregnant, but it seemed the instinct was still in him to be filled with seed.

He gasps when he feels Hank's knot pressing against him, a long moan escaping him as it slips past and plugs him. He has a weak orgasm as it bulges inside, locking the two of them in place.

By the end of it, they're both sweaty and out of breath. If it weren't for Hank holding him up, he would have already collapsed against the bedding and brought Hank with him. Hank carefully lays the both of them down, licking Connor's neck and soothing the bites with kisses.

"Sorry I broke your skin."

"It's okay," Connor pants, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I didn't mind. It felt kinda nice."

"Oh yeah?" He could feel Hank smile against his skin. "I'll have to remember that."

Connor tilts his head back to look at Hank and smiles at him before lifting his head to kiss him.

When they break away, Hank nuzzles his neck. "I love you too, in case that wasn't clear." Connor chuckles weakly, patting Hank's head. 

"Yeah, I know. But it's good to hear."

Now that his body has been at least a little bit sated, Connor feels his stomach growl. He sighs. "Great, now I'm hungry."

There's a moment of silence, and then Hank sighs. "Shit, I didn't go to the store. When I saw your text, I came straight home."

Connor pouts and slaps his arm lightly. "As soon as your knot is out, you better shower and get me food."

"We could just order in tonight," Hank offered.

Connor ponders that for a moment. Pizza does sound awfully good...

"Fine. But you still need to go to the store sometime before work tomorrow. I need food."

"Yeah, yeah," Hank chuckles, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. I know heats can be stressful. I'll do whatever you need."

Connor looks at him in surprise. "Anything?"

"Well, yeah," Hank shrugs. "Why? Got something adventurous in mind?"

Connor shakes his head. "Not at the moment...I just usually deal with my heats alone," he admitted. "Remember last year when I dropped off the face of the earth for a few days?"

"You were in heat?"

Connor nodded. "If I wasn't in sync with my partner, they just kinda...did the bare minimum and then left me on my own. They had lives to lead, ya know, and they couldn't be tied down to a bitch in heat," he rolls his eyes.

Hank snorts. "That's kinda shitty."

"Well, there's a reason I'm with you and not them," Connor smiles.


End file.
